Recently, a management system including a plurality of apparatuses and a control device for controlling the plurality of apparatuses has been proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1). The plurality of apparatuses are, for example, household electrical apparatuses such as air conditioner or lighting devices, distributed power supplies such as solar cells, storage batteries, or fuel power generators, and the like. The control device is referred to as, for example, a home energy management system (HEMS), a store energy management system (SEMS), a building energy management system (BEMS), a factory energy management system (FEMS), or a cluster/community energy management system (CEMS).
In order to spread the above-described management system, it is effective to share the communication standards between the plurality of apparatus and the control device, and attempts have been made to standardize such communication standards.
One of the problems is to improve user convenience in the common communication standard between the plurality of apparatus and the control device.